Mucosal membranes are the epithelial membranes which line the oral cavity, the nasal, bronchial, pulmonary, trachea and pharynx airways, the otic and ophthalmic surfaces, the urogenital system, including the prostate, the reproductive system and the gastrointestinal tract including the colon and rectal surfaces. Mucosal membrane includes the surface membranes or cell structures of the mucosal membrane at a subject's targeted site. Mucosal membranes represent the first portal of entry for many diseases. Exemplary of important pathogens of viral (RNA or DNA viruses), bacterial (gram positive and gram negative, whether aerobic, facultative, or anaerobic), fungal, or algal origin (all of which are exemplary of sources of microbial infection of the mucosal membranes) are: Vibrio cholerae, enterotoxigenic Escherichia coli, Rotavirus, Clostridium difficile, Shigella species, Salmonella typhi, parainfluenza virus, influenza virus, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Borellia burgdorferi, HIV, Streptococcus mutans, Plasmodium falciparum, Staphylococcus aureus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, rabies virus, Epstein-Barr virus, Herpes simplex virus, type I and II.
Mucosal membranes are also the subject of many disorders and diseases which are not strictly microbial in nature, for instance cystic fibrosis, prostatitis and digestive disorders.
Particular problems arise in treating patients suffering from microbial infections, disorders or diseases of the mucosal membrane when the patient is allergic to a form of treatment such as an allergy to all or particular antibiotics.
In general, additional therapies for infections, diseases or disorders of the mucosal membranes are still needed.